DONDE TODO COMENZÓ (STD 6) THE AVENGERS CLINTNAT PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "Con cuidado, Natasha se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Clint. —Fury ha estado aquí. Clint intentó levantar la cabeza pero la dejó de caer de inmediato sobre la almohada. —¿Y qué ha dicho? Natasha se encogió de hombros. —Tenemos licencia por un mes después de que salgas del hospital."


**DONDE TODO COMENZÓ (STRIKE TEAM DELTA 6)**

Natasha no recordaba un día tan largo como aquel.

Había comenzado casi veinte horas antes, cuando SHIELD los había enviado a una nueva misión. Desde el comienzo supo que algo iba a salir mal. Aquel pellizco en el estómago así se lo había anunciado. No solía hacerle caso a aquellas sensaciones, las corazonadas no eran algo a lo que soliera prestarles atención. Pero en aquella ocasión había sido diferente.

Ella y Clint habían entrado en el complejo en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, con él guardándole las espaldas y ella tomando la delantera, con aquella compenetración que los había convertido en el mejor equipo que poseía SHIELD.

No perdieron el tiempo en andarse con contemplaciones. Los primeros insurgentes que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarlos por el camino cayeron de inmediato, pero algunos de ellos, antes de morir, pudieron poner en alerta a toda la instalación.

De repente, el complejo se había llenado de nuevos efectivos y pronto, tanto Clint como ella, se dieron cuenta de que tenían que salir de allí antes de que uno de los dos saliese herido. El mero intercambio de miradas y de mutuo entendimiento llegó demasiado tarde: una bala perdida, venida de Dios sabía dónde, impactó en la espalda de su compañero.

Natasha no recordaba bien cómo había conseguido sacarlo de allí. Sus recuerdos se entremezclaban en su memoria, perdiendo parte de su nitidez y convirtiéndolos en una suerte de película antigua. Tal vez era mejor así. No quería recordar la expresión del rostro de Clint al sentir la bala atravesar su cuerpo, ni la sangre roja en sus manos cuando él cayó hacia adelante, empujado por la inercia del impacto. Ni tampoco quería recordar aquellos agónicos momentos previos a llegar hasta él, a la carrera, para comprobar que aún seguía vivo, aunque respirando con dificultad.

No sabía bien de dónde había sacado la fuerza para acarrearlo. Clint se mantenía en forma y sus músculos pesaban bastante. A pesar de ello, y de que él apenas se tenía en pie, pudo alcanzar con prontitud el camino de salida, aunque éste se le hizo interminable hasta que llegaron al quinjet.

En cuanto estuvieron en él, Natasha aseguró a Clint al asiento en la zona de carga. Con cuidado, le echó hacia adelante y separó el tejido de su chaleco. Sobre la escápula había un orificio de entrada de bala, limpio y, aparentemente, sin ningún desgarro. Volvió a dejarlo reclinado sobre el asiento. Él apenas estaba consciente por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Con los mismos cuidados, le separó el chaleco en la parte frontal, buscando el orificio de salida. Tenía que asegurarse de que la bala había salido porque, en caso contrario, a la peligrosidad el disparo, habría que añadirle la presencia de la bala dentro del cuerpo de Clint. Allí estaba el orificio, igualmente limpio. Clint entreabrió un ojo y la miró.

—Tiene mala pinta, ¿no es así? —le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Natasha se levantó con rapidez. No podía perder tiempo en aplicarle los primeros auxilios adecuados. Tendría que contentarse con taponarle ambas heridas y rezar para que no perdiese mucha sangre.

—Todo va a ir bien, Clint. Ya lo verás. Confía en mí —repuso ella, más para tranquilizarse a sí misma que a su compañero.

Tomó un par de compresas y cubrió con ellas los dos orificios, apretándolas bien con un apósito adhesivo. Eso tendría que servir hasta que regresasen. Dejó que se apoyase otra vez sobre el asiento y lo miró antes de incorporarse a su lado; se resistía a dejarlo allí atrás solo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Clint tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados y era más importante salir cuando antes de allí. Se levantó y fue hasta la cabina de mando. La distancia entre aquel punto y Washington era considerable y perdería un tiempo que creía muy valioso. Activó la pantalla y buscó en el mapa. El lugar más cercano y seguro para llevar a Clint era Boston. Allí no había un hospital de SHIELD, como había en la capital o en Nueva York, pero ya habían estado antes allí y no eran ajenos a la manera en que SHIELD trabajaba. Abrió la línea de comunicación con la agencia y les informó de a dónde se dirigía. Encendió los motores, sin importarle la situación en que quedara la misión que no habían podido acabar.

Los momentos en que llegaron al hospital y los recibieron aquella legión de enfermeros y médicos también se entremezclaban en su memoria. Ella aún agarraba las manos frías y sudorosas de su compañero cuando se hicieron cargo de la camilla y la dejaron sola en medio del pasillo, mirando cómo todos ellos se alejaban a toda prisa, unos dando órdenes en voz alta y otros acatándolas con obediencia casi marcial. Natasha recordaba cómo la adrenalina que la había empujado a llegar hasta allí había comenzado a abandonarla al mirarse las manos, manchadas aún con la sangre de Clint, ahora reseca y oscura. Había buscado un asiento y se había desplomado en él, batallando con las lágrimas que amenazaban tras sus párpados.

Al girar en el pasillo, la figura imponente de Nick Fury apareció a lo lejos, con pasos decididos y largos. Natasha lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo ante ella.

—Señor.

El hombre miró por encima de ella, en dirección a la puerta que se había cerrado tan sólo hacía unos minutos.

—¿Cómo está Barton?

Ella se hundió en el asiento. El barullo del hospital se convirtió en un eco lejano a sus oídos.

—Se lo acaban de llevar. No… no sé nada aún — respondió en voz baja.

Fury fijó su único ojo en ella.

—Debería haberlo llevado al hospital de SHIELD.

Natasha negó con vehemencia.

—Con todos mis respetos, señor, Washington estaba demasiado lejos. No tenía ese tiempo.

Fury apretó los labios, elevando la barbilla. Natasha enderezó la espalda.

—Ya hemos estado aquí otras veces, señor —añadió—. Es un buen hospital y Clint está en buenas manos.

—Está bien, agente. No voy a poner en tela de juicio su proceder, porque sé que ha actuado como ha considerado mejor hacerlo.

Natasha asintió.

—Así es, señor.

Tras unos segundos, Fury asintió.

—Si me disculpa, Romanoff, voy a realizar las gestiones para que el agente Barton sea atendido lo mejor que se pueda.

Antes de que Natasha contestara, Fury ya había recorrido de vuelta la mitad del pasillo por donde había llegado.

"El tiempo en un hospital siempre transcurre lentamente. Es una ley no escrita en algún lugar", pensó con tristeza. "Sobre todo cuando se esperan noticias que parecen no llegar nunca", añadió mentalmente después de pasar por un baño para asearse como pudo.

Casi dos horas después de escudriñar las baldosas del suelo y ver desfilar a media docena de pacientes a la zona quirúrgica, una enfermera apareció por el pasillo. No empujaba ningún carrito de enfermo, ni acompañaba a ninguna camilla. Natasha se puso en pie rápidamente. No podía saber si aquella mujer tendría idea de lo que sucedía con Clint, y ya estaba harta de ver pasar a personas que nada le decían. No podía estar más tiempo con aquella incertidumbre. La interceptó antes de que ella desapareciera.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? — le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella, deteniéndola con una mano sobre su brazo de manera cortés. La mujer la miró y sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Qué necesita? —le respondió de igual manera.

Natasha miró hacia el otro lado, por donde ella había aparecido.

—Hace dos horas, mi... compañero fue llevado a cirugía. Es el agente Barton, de SHIELD. ¿Sabe qué ha ocurrido? ¿Sabe si ha salido del quirófano?

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la mujer.

—Lo siento, no sé nada. Pero, si quiere, puedo intentar enterarme.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Natasha asintió.

—Por favor —le rogó.

La mujer le dedicó una última sonrisa y regresó por el mismo camino por donde había aparecido.

Varias enfermeras, solas o acompañadas, emergieron por la misma puerta por la que se había marchado la enfermera a la que esperaba, pero ninguna de las que lo hicieron esos minutos posteriores era ella. En cada ocasión, el corazón de Natasha saltaba con fuerza contra su pecho, aguardando unas noticias que parecían no llegar nunca. Y en cada ocasión, sentía cómo su ánimo se venía abajo un poco más.

Después de lo que le creyó una eternidad, la misma enfermera emergió por la puerta, con paso decidido y la cabeza en alto. Natasha salió a su encuentro, impaciente por saber qué noticias traía.

—El agente Barton salió de cirugía hace quince minutos —le informó con amabilidad, buscando su mirada, justo antes de pararse delante de ella—. Ha pasado a post operatorio y desconozco el tiempo que pasará allí. Todo dependerá de cuánto tiempo tarde en despertar de la anestesia.

—¿Pero todo ha ido bien? Nadie… nadie ha venido a decirme nada.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Eso no se lo sabría decir. Tendrá que esperar a que un médico hable con usted. O con la persona que esté designada como su responsable para estos casos.

—Soy yo. Yo soy su compañera —se apresuró a añadir, como si al hacerlo pudiese acelerar la llegada de nuevas noticias.

La enfermera asintió.

—Tiene que esperar al médico. Siento no poder serle de más ayuda.

A desgana, Natasha asintió. Despacio, giró sobre los talones, dispuesta a seguir aguardando un poco más.

—Si lo desea, puede esperar en la habitación que le han asignado al agente Barton. Lo llevarán allí en cuanto despierte del postoperatorio y usted podrá estar más cómoda —le dijo. A lo que añadió—: Puedo guiarla, si quiere.

Natasha apenas había terminado de asentir cuando se vio yendo tras la enfermera. La mujer la guió por una multitud de pasillos, que le parecieron todos iguales y que no sabía si podría recordar. Subieron las escaleras a la siguiente planta y continuaron por más pasillos hasta que se detuvieron ante la puerta de una habitación. La enfermera le indicó que pasase con un gesto del brazo y se despidió con un simple cabeceo.

Era como cualquier otra en la que había estado: blanca, aséptica e impersonal, con un sillón que tenía el aspecto de ser bastante incómodo y una mesilla arrinconada junto a la ventana, con una jarra llena de agua y un vaso vacío. No había ninguna cama. Tal vez porque sería en una de ellas en donde traerían a Clint cuando saliera de la operación. Porque saldría, lo sabía. Clint tenía la cabeza muy dura como para permitir que una simple bala le arruinara la diversión.

No, Clint no iba a morir. No había entrado en su vida y cambiado sus prioridades de arriba abajo para ahora marcharse de ella. No, se negaba tan siquiera a pensarlo.

No tenía ni idea de en qué momento se había terminado enamorando de él: tal vez fue en algún punto tras aquella primera misión, donde comenzaron a actuar como compañeros e iguales. No había sido nada revelador, ni repentino. Se había ido construyendo poco a poco, camuflado entre aquel sentimiento de compañerismo y respeto que ambos sentían el uno por el otro. Y cuando él la había besado por primera vez en Budapest ya no tuvo ninguna duda.

Se sentó y cerró los ojos un momento. Tomó aire, dejándolo pasar a sus pulmones e intentando poner en orden todos sus pensamientos. Se agarró a los brazos del asiento. Los notaba fríos bajo las palmas de sus manos. Los apretó con fuerza, clavando las uñas cortas en ellos. La rabia y la impotencia estaban comenzando a abrirse camino dentro de su pecho. Nada de aquello tendría que haber pasado. Clint no debería estar en aquel hospital, herido y al borde de la muerte. Endureció la mandíbula hasta que los dientes le rechinaron. Entonces, un ruido de alguien entrando en la habitación le hizo abrir los ojos.

El director de SHIELD, Nick Fury, entró con el mismo caminar pausado y casi majestuoso con el que siempre se conducía. Natasha se puso en pie al instante en un acto reflejo.

—Agente Romanoff —la saludó apenas hubo llegado hasta ella.

Natasha correspondió el saludo con un contenido gesto de la cabeza.

—Señor. ¿Sabe algo?

Fury asintió.

—El agente Barton salió de la operación y está estable —comenzó diciendo—. El médico habló conmigo. Dijo que ha tenido mucha suerte. Si debes recibir un tiro en la espalda, no podría haber sido en otro sitio mejor. La bala no rozó el pulmón y no hay daños internos graves. Ha sido muy afortunado. Se recuperará.

Los hombros de Natasha se hundieron, aliviados, y soltó el aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Asintió, comedida.

—Ha tenido suerte, sí señor.

Fury se dirigió hacia la ventana. Se paró ante ella, irguiéndose cuan alto era, con las manos unidas tras él, como cientos de veces Natasha le había visto hacer. Giró la cabeza hacia ella tras unos momentos, para clavar su mirada severa de nuevo en Natasha.

—Aún tardarán un rato en traerlo, hasta que despierte de la anestesia. Vaya y coma algo, lo necesita.

Natasha intentó replicar, pero la ceja sobre el único ojo de Fury le hizo reconsiderarlo inmediatamente.

—Es una orden, agente.

Natasha apretó la mandíbula y terminó asintiendo. Antes de girarse sobre sus talones para abandonar la habitación, Fury reclamó su atención.

—Agente Romanoff.

Ella lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Sí, señor?

Fury alzó la barbilla, acrecentado el aire de autoritarismo que emanaba de su persona.

—Cuando Barton salga del hospital, tómense unas vacaciones. No han disfrutado ninguna desde que usted trabaja con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? Ambos lo necesitan.

No había caído en ello. Casi tres años en la agencia y, en todo aquel tiempo, no había tenido más que unos pocos días sueltos entre misión y misión; nada que pudiese llamar vacaciones. Aquella palabra no era muy común en su vocabulario: no había tenido ninguna en su vida anterior, cuando aún trabajaba para la Habitación Roja. Las espías y las asesinas no tenían vacaciones ni disfrutaban de tiempo libre. Pero ya no era una espía ni una asesina; era una agente de SHIELD y no podía estarle más agradecida a Clint por convertirla en una de ellos.

En contra de su voluntad, Natasha sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos. Asintió y salió de la habitación para cumplir la orden de su jefe.

Regresó apenas veinte minutos después. Casi acaba con su paciencia la cola que había tenido que aguardar en la cafetería para pedir un simple sándwich y un té. Temió que llevasen a Clint a la habitación mientras ella estaba fuera. Quería estar allí cuando lo llevaran. Así que engulló la comida y casi se quemó con el té por bebérselo tan rápido. El último trago lo dio cuando ya estaba de camino a la habitación. El vaso vacío terminó en una papelera del pasillo.

Fury ya no estaba allí cuando traspasó la puerta. Natasha lo conocía bien y sabía que habría aprovechado aquel tiempo para hacer los arreglos oportunos con respecto a Clint y su ingreso. Nadie osaría llevarle la contraria a Nicholas J. Fury, fueran o no fueran de SHIELD.

Volvió a sentarse en la butaca. La frugal comida le había sentado bien, a pesar de su reticencia inicial. Se sentía cansada. Todavía llevaba su traje de faena y, pese a que estaba acostumbrada a él, pues era cómodo y se le adaptaba a la perfección, comenzó a echar de menos una ducha y un cambio de ropa. Se movió en el sillón, buscando una nueva postura; dispuesta, sin embargo, a pasar el tiempo que tuviese que pasar allí, a la espera de que los médicos llegasen con Clint.

La luz que entraba por la ventana iba cambiando conforme pasaban las horas. Natasha dormitó algo en aquel sillón que, al final, no había resultado ser tan incómodo como pensaba. Había vuelto a cerrar los ojos cuando los abrió de repente. Escuchó el sonido de unas ruedas metálicas a lo lejos, por el pasillo, lo que hizo que los abriera de inmediato. Instintivamente se puso en pie para ver aparecer por la puerta a un par de celadores empujando la cama en donde venía Clint. Se quedó donde estaba, sin querer obstaculizar el trabajo de los dos hombres, pero deseando acercarse a la cama y ver cómo se encontraba su compañero.

Antes de que aquellas personas hubiesen terminado de colocar la cama en su posición, una enfermera entró con diligencia y paso decidido. Apenas le dirigió una sonrisa y enfocó su atención en su quehacer. De un soporte junto a la cama colgó un par de bolsas transparentes que Natasha supuso eran algún medicamento. Las conectó a la vía que Clint tenía en el brazo, y cuando se hubo asegurado de que todo estaba en orden y funcionando correctamente, abandonó la habitación.

Natasha se acercó a la cama en cuanto los dejaron a solas. Clint respiraba con normalidad y eso le hizo aligerar el peso que había tenido sobre los hombros todo aquel tiempo. Al menos no estaba enchufado a uno de esos ventiladores cuyo sonido la asustaba y la sacaba de sus casillas a partes iguales. Paseó la vista por su rostro. Clint mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre durante el traslado. Un mechón de pelo se había quedado pegado a su frente. Con delicadeza, Natasha lo retiró, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la piel, que estaba fresca. Consideró aquello como una buena señal y sonrió por primera vez desde hacía horas.

Un amplio vendaje cubría toda la extensión de su torso, aunque era más compacto sobre el hombro derecho. Lo observó respirar, cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al llevar el aire hasta sus pulmones. Natasha bajó la mirada hacia el lugar en donde la vía se conectaba con su cuerpo. Resiguió su antebrazo con la vista hasta detenerse en la mano que descansaba pegada a su costado. La tomó entre las suyas y la apretó con fuerza. Conocía aquella palma como si fuese la suya propia; cada callosidad fruto del trabajo con el arco, cada corte, cada línea... Una mano que podía matar sin dudar y sin que le temblara el pulso, pero que también era capaz de acariciarla con la mayor de las ternuras. La apretó con más fuerza y, aunque primero fue apenas un leve reflejo, los dedos de Clint se cerraron en torno a los suyos.

Natasha levantó la mirada rápidamente hacia el rostro de él. Una profunda arruga había aparecido en el centro de su frente, partiéndola por la mitad. Clint parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder abrir los ojos, enfocándolos primero en el techo. Un instante después giró la cabeza en su dirección y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Natasha se detuviera unos segundos para, acto seguido, bombear con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—Hola —susurró él.

Una sonrisa forzada emergió de los labios de Natasha.

—¿Qué tal estás?

Clint cerró los ojos y enarcó una ceja.

—Dado que aún estoy vivo, creo que estoy bien — le respondió, tragando saliva con dificultad.

—Estás vivo, sí —dijo ella. Apretó los labios antes de continuar—. Pero no se te ocurra hacerme eso de nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—Intentar morirte. A menos que sea por mi mano —manifestó ella mientras intentaba controlar la respiración, que se había hecho más profunda y pesada.

Clint volvió a girar la cabeza en su dirección, obsequiándola con una de aquellas sonrisas que la dejaban desarmada y que la obligaban a responderle de la misma manera.

—Estoy a salvo. Te tengo a ti como mi segundo chaleco antibalas.

Los ojos de Natasha miraron hacia el techo, acompañados de una teatral expresión.

—No llevas ningún chaleco antibalas, Clint.

Con cuidado su compañero intentó moverse en la cama, lográndolo sólo a medias.

—Entonces, el mérito de que siga vivo es todo tuyo —dijo él enarcando una ceja. Aferrándose más aún a sus dedos, que no había soltado en todo aquel tiempo, añadió—: Gracias

Natasha bajó la cabeza, negando al mismo tiempo.

—No, no me des las gracias. Una vez me dijiste que eso era lo que hacían los compañeros: guardarse las espaldas. He fallado en eso. No pude evitar que te dispararan —se disculpó, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por el dorso de la mano masculina.

—Nat, por favor, no seas tan dura contigo misma —le rogó—. En ocasiones hay cosas que, inevitablemente, se nos escapan. Evitaste que me desangrase y muriese allí mismo. Creo que lo hiciste bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias —insistió Clint. Natasha dejó escapar el aire con una sonora exhalación.

—No sé por qué me molesto contigo. Eres incorregible.

—Me quieres así, admítelo —respondió él, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa de medio lado dibujada en el rostro.

Con cuidado, Natasha se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin soltar la mano de Clint.

—Fury ha estado aquí.

Clint intentó levantar la cabeza pero la dejó de caer de inmediato sobre la almohada.

—¿Y qué ha dicho?

Natasha se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos licencia por un mes después de que salgas del hospital.

Los ojos de Clint se abrieron de manera desmesurada.

—Vaya, ¿tan mal me ha visto para que acceda a darnos vacaciones? Debe de pensar que no voy a salir de ésta si está de acuerdo en dejarnos libres un mes.

Natasha sintió el terrible impulso de golpearlo en el hombro sano. Se contuvo a duras penas.

—No seas tonto. Nos lo merecemos, después de todo. No hemos disfrutado de ninguna, y va siendo hora —le dijo. Pensativa tras sus palabras, Natasha torció el gesto antes de girar la cabeza hacia Clint—: ¿Crees que Fury lo sabe?

—¿El qué? —inquirió su compañero.

Natasha hizo un gesto, señalando a ambos repetidas veces.

—Lo nuestro. Que estamos juntos.

Clint miró en dirección a la puerta, como si se quisiera asegurar de que nadie más podría escuchar sus palabras. Regresó la mirada hacia ella, sin soltarse de su agarre.

—Nat, llevamos juntos ocho meses. Me apuesto mi mano derecha a que Fury lo sabía el día antes a que nos acostásemos por primera vez. A ese viejo zorro no se le escapa una. Aunque tenga un solo ojo.

La ceja de Natasha se enarcó hasta el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Tu mano derecha. Claro.

—Hey, no voy a apostarme la izquierda —contestó Clint, fingiendo sentirse ofendido, pero sin lograrlo realmente—. Tengo que seguir ganándome la vida.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquel era Clint Barton, el hombre que una vez le había perdonado la vida y del que había terminado enamorándose.

—¿Dónde quieres que vayamos? —preguntó Clint de improviso. Natasha parpadeó un par de veces antes de fijar la mirada en él.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Cuando deje el hospital. De vacaciones. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? Puede ser a algún lugar que conocemos, o algún otro totalmente desconocido, no me importa con tal de…

Ella no lo dejó finalizar. Se acercó hasta él, y lo besó con suavidad, rozando sus labios.

—Te quiero —murmuró contra ellos. Los labios de Clint se mantuvieron estáticos. Se separó de él para buscar su mirada. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, con una expresión de sorpresa dibujada en ellos. Natasha se incorporó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Sé que he …

La expresión de sorpresa mudó a otra, muy distinta, que suavizó así el rostro masculino.

—¿Tienen que volver a dispararme para que vuelvas a decírmelo? Porque, si es así, estoy más que dispuesto.

Natasha tuvo que reprimir la carcajada que le nació en la garganta. Volvió a inclinarse sobre él, atrapando de nuevo sus labios pero, en esta ocasión, acabando con un auténtico beso.

—No hace falta que te hagas el héroe, Ojo de Halcón —le dijo—: Te quiero.

El brazo izquierdo de Clint la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, y la apretó con fuerza contra su maltrecho cuerpo.

—Nat, no me hagas esto. Ahora mismo todo lo que quiero es salir de aquí contigo.

—Pero no puedes —le recordó ella—. Acabas de salir del quirófano. Aún tienes anestesia rondando por tu cuerpo y tienes que recuperarte.

—Pues explícaselo a una parte de mi cuerpo que parece no entenderlo. ¡Tengo que salir de este hospital cuanto antes, maldita sea! —le susurró cerca del oído, con la voz cargada de frustración. Natasha ya no pudo reprimir la carcajada ni un segundo más.

Ella se retiró, no sin antes besarlo en la mejilla.

—¿Ya has decidido dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones? —preguntó, mirándolo desde su posición superior. Clint arqueó una ceja.

—Tasha, no podría pensar en eso ahora. Sólo quiero largarme de aquí, contigo. Ya. Quiero volver a casa y que me repitas eso una docena de veces más mientras te hago el amor.

Ella compuso un gesto de contrariedad.

—Pues eso no va a ser hasta dentro de un par de días, me temo. Recupérate antes.

Clint se acomodó en la cama, con la expresión seria y mostrándose ligeramente decepcionado.

—El Cairo —dijo unos instantes después, sorprendiendo a Natasha.

—¿Cómo dices? —quiso saber ella. El giró la cabeza en su dirección.

—Me gustaría volver a El Cairo. Allí nos conocimos, ¿recuerdas?

Natasha no podría olvidarlo ni aunque viviera cien años. Recordaba a la perfección aquel día de hacía unos años, cuando miró hacia lo alto del tejado en el callejón de la vieja ciudad y vio a aquel hombre con el arco en ristre que no fue capaz de disparar la flecha con la que le apuntaba. Asintió, despacio.

—¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? —preguntó ella a su vez. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Clint y él le correspondió de igual manera.

—¿El Cairo, entonces? —insistió él.

Ella no pensaba negarse. Con determinación, asintió:

—Volveremos a El Cairo.

FIN


End file.
